Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tomography device with integrated lighting.
Description of the Prior Art
Tomography devices are designed to record tomographic images. For example, a tomography device is a magnetic resonance tomography system or a computed tomography system. Such tomography devices have what is known as a gantry, which is a unit with an opening which is designed to receive a patient or another object. Tomography devices can also be used to assist with an invasive treatment such as a biopsy. In this case it is often necessary to record images using a tomography device during the invasive treatment of a patient. Lighting is normally necessary for the invasive treatment, for instance for manual guidance of a biopsy needle by a physician. However, commercially available surgical lights cannot be optimally positioned, since their position is restricted by the tomography device. Furthermore, such surgical lights restrict the scope of movement or even the view of the person carrying out the treatment, so that good illumination of the examination region and an unrestricted view of the examination region with sufficient scope of movement are mutually exclusive.
From DE 10 2010 032 754 A1 a radiography system is known that has an adjustable bracket in the form of a gantry. An X-ray source and an X-ray detector are arranged on the radiography system. At least one illuminant is arranged on the gantry, and is designed to emit light and/or to modify emitted light when a function of the radiography system is triggered. In this case the illuminant is arranged on the interior or an edge of the gantry.